


Practice for Writing Smut

by Anges_Bisous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Help, I Have Never Written Things Like This, M/M, Smut, im sorry, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous
Summary: I am literally so sorry for this.I decided to make the relationship for these practice chapters JeanMarco, I am going to be writing fanfics about them a lot probably.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Marco Bott, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, jeanmarco - Relationship, marcojean
Kudos: 5





	Practice for Writing Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm sorry lmao.

Im not ready to write a chapter yet but i need to make a chapter to post and ill forget about this if it is in my drafts.


End file.
